Children's War
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: [Based on the Vocaloid song of the same name] Once, there lived twin princes that both wished to sit on the throne and were torn apart because of it. Shion and Aster want the throne of their dying father and wish to be better than the other. Things get complicated when a thief, a baker, a librarian, an amnesiac and other strange people get involved in their life and they in theirs.
1. 1: One King, Not Two

**Rating: T+**

 **Relationships: Nezumi x Shion, Shion v Aster (brotherly love/rivalry), platonic!Nezumi x Rin, onesided!Kai x Rin, onesidedEden x Rin, Hayden x Pia, Haruko x Rikku, Edward x Elizabeth, Nath x Dylan, Dylan v Black (rivalry), onesided!Black x Aster**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs (and loads of them, haha), rantings from a mad author, (very) inconsistent updates, grammatical errors and no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6, the song Children's War by the Kagamine Twins or Beyblade (I'm borrowing Kai and Jack), only the plot and the OCs. They belong to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Dedication: To nezushijustwantstobefree, as usual. Happy Birthday!**

 **Anime: Welcome to the first chapter of Children's War. I really shouldn't do this but I wanted to return to fanfiction with No. 6 goodness. Most of these characters will seem familiar to you cause they've been seen in my other No. 6 fics. Enjoy!**

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

 **1: One King, Not Two**

A lot of people wished they had a twin sibling. A person they could talk to and not feel judged by. A person that always had your back and a person that had been with you since the moment you had been born. Being a twin was a gift and was sort of rare in this small kingdom.

If it was a gift, Shion wished he could give out his.

The moment he and his brother Aster had been born, they had been groomed to be the next monarch of their kingdom of Lucifenia. Unfortunately, they had both come across the same conclusion: There could only be one king.

Since then, they had lived a life trying to one-up the other, attempting to impress their father and mother. Their older sister Elizabeth thought they were immature in their attempts at being so competitive but what did she know? Her position as the future duchess of Rolard was secure, unlike their current situation.

At the moment, Shion and Aster's future was yet to be written. Their father had recently gotten ill and, as his condition worsened, the more pressure they received from their people. One of them had to become king in case their father did not make it.

Shion knew he was going to be the king. Despite being born on the same day, Shion was older than Aster by seventeen minutes. That should've secured his position as heir, having been the first born son of the king, but his parents wanted Aster to have a chance.

Aster was probably better fit to be king, despite the denial Shion had. Aster was better in politics and in running the kingdom. He had helped their father, once when they were both eleven, deal with the famine in Lucifenia and had even created laws that were met with positive remarks from the people. Not only that, his skills in archery and hunting were perhaps the best in all the kingdoms.

All hail Aster d'Arte Lucifen, future king of Lucifenia.

Despite that, Shion was better in some things Aster was not.

Shion dealt better with relationships with the people. He helped with charities and was a generous patron in orphanages. He knew how to keep the people happy and he was deadly with a sword, just as Aster was with his bow. While Aster excelled in hunting, Shion thrived in duels and those skills were on par with one another.

All hail Shion d'Arte Lucifen, future king of Lucifenia.

Really, the minds of the people were easily swayed.

Because they thrived in different areas, Shion and Aster both picked up similar hobbies and tried to one-up the other. When Shion decided to learn how to play music, Aster had decided upon the same thing. However, Shion preferred the flute, ocarina and other woodwind instruments while Aster prefered the lyre, harp and other string instruments.

Shion preferred to dance while Aster preferred to sing. Shion was an artist while Aster was a poet. Shion was good at horseback riding while Aster was good at training their dogs. Shion could bake while Aster could cook. Shion preferred peace while Aster preferred war.

It seemed they could never be better than the other. They seemed like the broken halves of a true king. Sometimes, when they were angry, the same thoughts ran through their heads: _If you weren't around, I would not feel incomplete._

There could not be two kings. A similar problem had occurred once, when Shion and Aster had been eight years old. The neighboring country of Draconia, the strongest of the Former Five Kingdoms, had a problem with a succession following the death of their monarch. Apparently, the king had died in bed without naming an heir from his four sons and no one, not even the Queen, could choose one of the children.

The four boys, ten at the time, were quadruplets so, much like Shion and Aster's parents, the kingdom of Draconia did not want to pick a new king based on who was born first. While everyone began to lose their minds, one of the boys - Maxiel Ilian Draconian - suggested the impossible: why not make all of them kings? Maxiel's brothers agreed and so began the reign of the Four Kings of Draconia. They did not have a long reign, the kingdom attacked by their longtime rival of Ebinzaka two years into their reign.

While the Four Kings had been good rulers, this showed that having too many monarchs wasn't a very smart idea. Shion and Aster both learned then that only one could obtain the throne of Lucifenia. They would not repeat the mistake of Draconia.

At the moment, Shion was spying on Aster who was reading up on some old texts for their upcoming tests. Aster was even taking sidenotes on seperate pieces of parchment, the ever dutiful prince. Shion snorted, Aster looking up at him. He sneered at his brother, "Oh, is my slow little brother taking notes again? You were always slow, Aster. That's why I got out of the womb first and you took seventeen minutes to follow me. You're always behind, little brother."

"Oh?" Aster raised an eyebrow, although Shion could see he looked annoyed at his comment. Aster fixed him with a smirk, "Wasn't it you, darling big brother, that only got one answer correct in last week's history exam?" He chuckled, "At least I remember the names of the Four Kings of Draconia. If I'm slow, what are you?"

Shion glared and Aster shot him a similar glare. The glares were identical, except Shion's looked terrifying thanks to his eyes. Their eyes were the reason people didn't get confused on who was who, considering they had identical faces, eye shapes, white hair and height. Their eye color, Aster's brilliant green and Shion's blood red, was the biggest difference between the two arguing princes.

"Stop fighting, you two. It's getting annoying."

Shion almost fell as he felt someone push past him. Seeing the long white hair head to the bookshelves, he glared, "It's none of your business, Elizabeth." Elizabeth turned to them, holding about six books in her arms. She fixed them with a look that was scarier than Shion's because she had the same red eyes and she knew how to use them.

"You two are squabbling like children. You are turning sixteen in a bloody week and you cannot even act the part." Elizabeth said, her tone cool and final. The way she spoke was like she was their mother scolding them. Their actual mother, kind and sweet, never spoke to them in that tone. Elizabeth was the only strict voice they knew and that is why she was called their stepmother once.

The two looked away and Elizabeth sighed, "All you are doing is hurting your brother's feelings, boys. You two loved each other ever since you were born. What changed to make you so angry?"

The succession to the throne. The answer was obvious and Elizabeth knew it. She just wanted to know if there was more to it. She looked away, wondering why her parents had let it escalate to this point. Before, when they were younger, Elizabeth had laughed at the comments they had exchanged between each other. They were childish ones like "you stink like a skunk" or "at least I didn't wet the bed when I was five". The older they grew, however, the crueler the comments got. She couldn't count with her fingers the times she had spotted Aster or Shion crying in their rooms - they used to sleep in the same room until they were ten and a half - over a comment the other had said.

Aster got up and left, holding his notes close to his chest. He had his head down and Elizabeth wondered if her sensitive younger brother was running away to hide inside of the many rooms in the castle. Shion's words must have hurt him. Elizabeth huffed, "Shion, Mother was looking for you."

"Okay." Shion said, following Aster out of the library with his eyes. He headed to his mother's favorite sitting room, leaving the lonely nineteen year old girl alone to think about the actions of her foolish twin brothers.

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

Aster used to cry to Shion all the time. Ever since they were born, Aster was the one that cried the most. Shion would be quiet and try to calm him, even when they were newborns. Their mother sometimes saw a newborn Shion placing a hand on Aster's head, as if to comfort him. As toddlers, Shion would be the one that would hold his hand if he was scared and tell him things would be okay if he got hurt. As children, Shion was his only friend and a person he dearly loved more than anyone in the world.

After the Fall of Draconia, Shion distanced himself from him because there could only be one king. Aster had agreed - foolishly agreed because it was true - but that hadn't stopped him from crying when they had moved to seperate rooms.

Over the years, the love he had for Shion died down and he now treated Shion with the same disdain Shion treated him with. He was fiercely competitive and he wanted to be better than Shion. But, there was still a little boy that lived inside him that wished he could love his big brother.

When Shion's comments were too harsh, Aster would always escape to their old shared room. It looked like it had before, as if time had stopped in this room. He liked this room because it was proof that Shion didn't really hate him. He curled up in Shion's bed, just like he did now, clutching Shion's pillow and wondering if his brother would continue the insults if he saw him cry.

Aster knew that, deep down, he hurt Shion too with his cruel comments. He couldn't help it, though. He was just a bad person. He closed his eyes.

 _I don't care who becomes king anymore._

"Shion." He whimpered.

 _I miss you._

If only they hadn't been born into a royal family.

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

Shion entered the sitting room and found his mother sipping on tea while sitting down with a man that Shion didn't like. It was Lord Thomas Glassred, a noble from Elphegort that Shion had hated since they had first met. The man was creepy and he was always smiling as if he knew something he didn't.

"Shion dear, you remember Lord Glassred, right?" His mother smiled at him excitedly while Shion sat down between Glassred and his mother. The lord smirked at him while his mother continued, "It seems the royal family of Elphegort wishes to unite with our family."

"Elphegort?!"

The reigning family of Elphegort was the Daerkling family. They were the richest country of the five kingdoms. If they decided to accept Lucifenia's proposal, then Shion would marry Eden Daerkling, the handsome rogue prince of Elphegort. His cheeks turned slightly pink at that realization.

"Of course. His Royal Majesty Eden is coming to Lucifenia tomorrow to meet with you and Prince Aster. His parents have decided to make him meet you two and meet his spouse."

Oh.

Right.

 _Aster d'Arte Lucifen of Lucifenia._

Another reason his brother was a nuisance.

By all means, Shion would have married Eden Daerkling, as the first born son yet he had a spare. A good for nothing spare, a cheap imitation of him. Really, Shion wished he could gift his twin away. He wished . . .

He wished Aster hadn't been born his twin brother.

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

The palace of Lucifenia was bursting with activity, maids and pages rushing to the ballroom. Some of the less dedicated butlers followed suit while ladies and lords of the court rushed to see the event that was occurring in the room that was usually unused unless other royals came to visit Lucifenia.

This excitement led the three royal children to follow their servants. Elizabeth's lady-in-waiting, an energetic Nami Sakamoto, was practically dragging the royal princess, encouraging the princess to hurry because even the Duke of Elgand - Edward Chamberiane, Elizabeth's fiance - was present.

"What's happening?" Aster asked calmly as he spotted the knight Aaron Shinomiya among those that were heading to the ballroom. The knight flushed upon seeing the prince's attention on him before looking down, unable to hold eye contact. Aster sighed, "Aaron, what's happening?"

"A duel between Mage Dragoheil and Sorcerer Regaliane." He answered curtly, cheeks still warm. His fellow companions - knights Arwyn Erin and Hiroshi Sanada - snickered as poor Aaron couldn't stay so close to his crush Prince Aster. Aster nodded before rushing forward, wanting to see the duel.

The kingdom of Lucifenia was the only kingdom to have magic, thanks to their friendship with Draconia. Everyone from the old kingdom were born with some form of magic, from the Four Kings to the poorest civilian. People of Draconia tended to have a strong friendship with Lucifenia so many people of Lucifenia had traces of Draconian blood in them. Half-Draconians and full-blooded Draconians were rare but not uncommon in the Kingdoms after the Fall and the Ebinzaka Crusade which led to the deaths of many Draconians.

The Queen of Asmodean, for example, was a full-blooded royal of Draconia and so were the magical folk that resided in Lucifenia Palace: High Dark Sorcerer Black Regaliane and High White Mage Dylan Dragoheil. As such, seeing a duel between the two Draconians filled with magic was a sight to see.

Aster reached the ball after Elizabeth and before Shion. Shion grinned at seeing his close friend Dylan and waved at the mage. Dylan blushed lightly at the attention before waving back.

Dylan was a good-looking male with sandy-brown hair that would shine gold when in the light. His eyes were celestial blue and the pupils were scalene, similar to a cat's, the trademark eyes of a Draconian. He was dressed in long white robes and wore a golden necklace with an aquamarine gem.

Across from Dylan, the sorcerer Black snorted, "Wagging your tail at Prince Shion?"

Black was the complete opposite of Dylan. While Dylan's hair and eyes were light in color, Black's were not. He had dark hair with a tinge of red in them while his cat-like irises were spartan crimson with flecks of gold. He was dressed in black robes and wore a silver necklace with a ruby gem.

"Says the one that looks at Prince Aster like a lovesick puppy." Dylan shot back, a dark smile gracing his features, "Shion and Aster are my friends. I do not see them as anything else."

"Of course. You wag your tail to my little brother." Black said cruelly, smirking at the dark look in the eyes of the light mage, "What's wrong? Did I strike a nerve?"

"It's as if you want to die rather than duel." Dylan hissed dangerously.

"Oh, they seem to be trash talking!" Nami whispered to Serenity the maid, who nodded vigorously. While the two magical males weren't enemies, they certainly weren't friends. The two, along with Black's brother, were brought to Lucifenia as one of the few survivors of the Draconian Massacre. While Black had stayed away from the royal family, Dylan and his brother had become friends with the twins and were part of their entourages. It was something Black envied of Dylan, as the King favored Dylan more than him.

"Ready?" The head butler, Sebastian, asked, the judge of the battle. Dylan and Black both nodded, walking to their respective sides opposite of one another. Dylan's apprentice, Kibou Shimura, whispered words of encouragement to his master and Black's apprentice, Mick Andrews, did the same to his master.

"Who do you think will win?" Shion asked Nath Regaliane. Nath stared at him, his eyes and hair identical to Black's as Nath was the other's younger brother. Unlike his dark, brooding older brother, Nath was a soft-spoken minstrel whose music could move anyone. His songs could lead to pure joy, insanity, sorrow or love, depending on his mood. It was his own type of magic. His good looks also led to many admirers, including Dylan.

"I am biased, Shion. That is my dear friend and my older brother, after all." Nath answered, staring at the two duelists, "I do wish they'd stop arguing."

"The day that happens is the day when I give the throne to Aster willingly." Shion snorted and Nath looked at him sadly at that. Shion blinked, "What?"

"I had hoped that wouldn't be the case." Nath said curtly, walking towards Aster. Shion felt upset at that. Why couldn't Nath understand that, in Lucifenia, there couldn't be two kings? Why didn't they understand him?

"Uh-oh. Hope he doesn't play for you or it'll end up like last time. I never could get rid of the burn marks in my office and clothes, you know."

Shion turned at the voice and sighed happily, "Hello, Safu."

Safu Midford-Laelia was a beautiful girl with short brown hair and brown eyes that shone with intelligence. Not only was she duchess of Eluriyas, a city of Lucifenia named after the goddess, she was the best scientist in their world partially governed by magic. To make her even better in the eyes of Shion, she was Queen Karan's niece, making Safu Shion's cousin.

The incident Safu was referring to was when Shion had caused a horrible ordeal to scare Aster - involving a crazy horse and a snake - but had caused his brother harm. While everyone was angry, Nath began bellowing out a rage-filled song that had almost caused Shion to set fire to himself but, luckily, Safu intervened. Her intervention led the fire to burn most of her office and her fine gown but at least Shion was okay. Shion huffed at the memory, remembering how neither of his parents had been angry at Nath even though he had nearly set him on fire.

"Made another remark about Aster, Shion-dear?" She asked, rolling up the sleeves of her lab coat. Unlike the other ladies of the court, Safu was dressed in a white coat, a black button shirt and a black skirt that made it to her knees. Safu was the only lady that wore men's clothing but no one thought badly of her for it. She was expressing her individuality and that was no crime. Besides, the last man that told her anything learned that Safu didn't just possess brains.

"Something like that." Shion said. He saw Aster chattering excitedly with some maids, knights and Nath. He envied his brother's easygoing nature somewhat. Even if Shion was close to the staff and the people of the court, he knew that most people prefered Prince Aster.

"This battle for the throne shouldn't have split you apart. That's what I think." Safu said but didn't say anything else. That's why Shion appreciated his cousin so much. She was the only one who didn't lie to him and say things like 'there can be two kings' or 'being the king isn't worth it'. She knew that people had done terrible things to gain the throne, things that neither Aster nor Shion did despite their desire to be king. Being king was worth many things. Safu, the genius that she was, understood that.

"What? Don't you think this childish war of ours is better than a civil war?" Shion questioned.

"Begin the duel!"

"I suppose this is a better alternative." Safu answered.

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

Queen Karan sat by her sickly husband's bedside, weaving a tapestry of her beautiful family consisting of her husband, herself, her eldest daughter Elizabeth, and her twin sons, Shion and Aster. She loved her three children that took more after their father than her. She was the only brown haired member of the family while the others had white hair. Aster, however, was the only one that inherited Karan's green eyes while Elizabeth and Shion inherited their father's red eyes. She didn't mind that the children didn't take to much after her, though, because she loved them all equally. She hummed, about to weave the interlocking hands of her twin boys, when her king spoke.

"How did it fare with Lord Glassred?" King Jack asked.

"Fairly well," Karan said before resuming her work on the tapestry, "I think Prince Eden would make a fine match with either one of the twins."

"I told you to engage Prince Eden with Shion, Karan." Jack said, coughing weakly. Karan pursed her lips and continued weaving. The king sighed, understanding why she was upset, "This is not favoritism, Karan. Shion is the older twin and I decided to engage my children in order of birth."

"That is not fair for Aster, Jack. He and Shion were born in the same day. They deserve to have the same opportunity to get bethrothed." Karan said, "Besides, you had offered Aster's hand in marriage before you had gotten Elizabeth bethrothed to Edward."

Jack remained silent, contemplating his three children.

Elizabeth, the first born, was headstrong and vastly intelligent but she had no interest in the throne. To her, he chose to wed her to Edward Chamberiane, the duke of Elgand, who was quiet and seemed to enjoy listening to Elizabeth's ideas. The two were a fine match, one that made everyone from the Kingdoms accept their betrothal.

Shion and Aster, his twins, were the two sides of the same coin, unable to be complete without the other. He could remember the days where they were so close that people mistook them for one child. When the twins had been five, the King of Draconia had come to meet them, bringing along his four seven year old sons that all flourished in different fields. They had gotten along rather well, the twins and the quads, so the two kings had decided to arrange a marriage between them. Jack had chosen Aster to be the match for the Draconian King's eldest son Giancarlo Eros Draconian while Shion had been chosen to be the match for the youngest son Maxiel Ilian Draconian.

After the king's passing, the Four Kings, at the age of ten, invited him to speak with them in their kingdom. Maxiel had informed him that he didn't want to marry Shion, wishing to remain an unwed King, while Giancarlo had agreed to his marriage with Aster. The two were to marry as soon as Aster was sixteen, but Ebinzaka eliminated Draconia and its Four Kings. Unbeknownst to Aster, he had lost his fiance the day Draconia fell.

"I engaged the twins at the same time, Karan. There are no other bachelor worthy of the twins than Prince Eden."

"The kingdom of Asmodean still have their crown prince and their relatives. Beelzenia has royal children as well. Why will you not engage the twins at the same time?"

"Karan, I do not want them to fight over a man when they are too busy fighting for the throne." Jack answered, looking at the unfinished tapestry, "That tapestry will never be complete so long as the twins are in such discord."

 _This painful children's war will never finish unless a king is chosen for there can't be two kings._

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

 **Anime: Thanks for reading! Chapter two will be up soon (and I don't mean soon as in six months from now. Haha. . .)**

 ****Notes****

 ***The next installment of my No. 6 fanfic universe: Children's War! This happens before the Story of Evil and I'll find a way to show how the two stories sort of connect (*winks*).**

 ***The names of the countries come from the Evillious Chronicles (which the Story of Evil is part of): Lucifenia, Leviantha, Elphegort, Asmodean, Beelzenia and Ebinzaka (actually, this is just a city in Jakoku but I like the name of Ebinzaka better). Draconia is the only country whose name I made up. Ironically, it's the one that fell.**

 ***King Jack aka King Jackson Overland d'Arte Lucifen is not mine! He's actually Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians. I made him the father of Elizabeth, Shion and Aster because 1) I wanted them all to have white hair and needed one of their parents to have white hair and 2) Jack is Aster's father is Frozen Butterfly Wings, where Aster originated from.**

 ***Jack and Karan have different eye colors than their original counterparts. That's because Jack with red eyes sounds so cool and I had to make the genetics line up with their eye color. So Karan has brown hair and green eyes while Jack has white hair and red eyes in Children's War.**

 ***Shion is the older brother and Aster is the younger brother while it's reversed in Story of Evil. This shows that Aster is a better big brother than Shion is.**

 ***Aster is loved by a lot of men and women in the court romantically (and platonically) while Shion is seen as an untouchable prince. Why? Because most people think Shion will be king and Aster will be married off somewhere. Aster is also much more easygoing in this version than Shion.**

 ***The Four Kings of Draconia are (in order of age): Giancarlo Eros Draconian, Sehel Ureil Draconian, Halt Alren Draconian and Maxiel Ilian Draconian. In terms of power, Maxiel was the strongest, followed by Giancarlo, Halt and Sehel.**

 ***Nezumi will come out in chapter 2, along with several other OCs that have been previously introduced in DRAMA**


	2. 2: Heart of Lucifenia

**Rating: T+**

 **Relationships: Nezumi x Shion, Shion v Aster (brotherly love/rivalry), platonic!Nezumi x Rin, onesided!Kai x Rin, onesidedEden x Rin, Hayden x Pia, Haruko x Rikku, Edward x Elizabeth, Nath x Dylan, Dylan v Black (rivalry), onesided!Black x Aster**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs (and loads of them, haha), rantings from a mad author, (very) inconsistent updates, grammatical errors and no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6, the song Children's War by the Kagamine Twins or Beyblade (I'm only borrowing Kai and Jack, to be honest), only the plot and the OCs. They belong to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Dedication: To nezushijustwantstobefree (Happy Birthday!). To all those that read, favorite, follow and comment.**

 **Anime: I told you I'd be back. Welcome to the second chapter of Children's War and part of my No. 6 comeback. You guys can't get rid of me yet. Well, enjoy!**

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

 **2: The Heart of Lucifenia**

Prince Eden Daerkling of Elphegort rode the streets of Lucifenia on his black mare, entering the city after days of travel to the kingdom of power. Eden had shoulder-length black hair with white streaks that was pulled back and secured by a black ribbon. His eyes were a startling shade of green that seemed to glow, akin to the eyes of Prince Aster. His eyes, however, were gold near the center of eyes.

The handsome prince was wary that none of his entourage were following him, as he had lost them a couple of streets ago. While their presence was understandable, it was stifling. He wanted to enjoy the scenery, as he could be coming here more often because of his betrothal.

Shion and Aster d'Arte Lucifen, princes of Lucifenia, were practically identical. He had argued over coming here to meet the twins, deciding to just select one at random. They were twins after all. They were probably the same.

"-agreed on the price!"

"Well, the price went up because you're being a bitch."

"Excuse me?!"

Eden paused, turning to the direction of the loud voices. He was introduced to a strange sight and wondered if that was how business was conducted in Lucifenia. Well, things weren't done like this in Elphegort.

One of the males - a merchant, perhaps - was carrying the customer slung over his shoulder, as if the other male was a sack of potatoes. The other male was kicking and punching violently while the other laughed.

The merchant - Eden wasn't sure what else to call him - was a male of at least sixteen years with long slate-hair he had up in a ponytail that had been partially ruined thanks to his struggling load. He couldn't see his eyes from his position but they appeared to be glowing. Eden squinted before deciding that those entrancing eyes were grey or silver. He was dressed in black trousers, a tattered grey shirt and a large, dark grey scarf too, which seemed to double as his cloak.

The customer was a pile of grey robes, a wild mess of black hair and pale fists and bare feet. He couldn't even see the male's face, if he was indeed a male. Well, his voice had sounded masculine, a slight accent intertwining his words as he spoke the common tongue.

"Come now, be a dear and just pay me the 1 _rauroy_ and 1 _yukhim_."

"We agreed on 1 _rauroy_ , Nezumi! You fucking bastard, how dare you raise your usual price!"

"The _yukhim_ is because you were a jerk and you kept cursing at me. You know what? The payment I said and six _cromches_ or you're not getting a hand on my loot."

"Fine! But put me down, you barbarian!"

Nezumi chuckled, setting down the angry male. As he fixed his long hair, Eden's eyes widened at the sight of the male that had been spewing heated words with Nezumi a couple of minutes ago.

He was a male that was definitely not from Lucifenia. Asmodean, perhaps? It could be, considering his accent speaking the common tongue and Asmodean was the only country that still spoke the old language of Draconia. His black hair made it up to his lower back and, as he tied it, he was glaring at Nezumi with startling cerulean-blue eyes. With his pale skin, dark hair, blue eyes and red-stained lips, it reminded Eden too much of the fairy tale of a girl called Snow White for having similar characteristics.

 _How captivating._

Well, he would have looked more beautiful if he didn't look ready to rip a hole into Nezumi's stomach. He paid the money and Nezumi looked smug. The pale male muttered something Eden didn't catch. Nezumi handed him a bag and Eden's Snow White looked at it happily, almost yelling in excitement. To Eden's surprise, he took out . . . a book?

"It would've taken ages to find this on my own!" The male said before wrapping Nezumi in a hug, laughing. He must have already forgotten how angry he had been at the slate-haired male. Nezumi grinned, picking up the smaller male and twirling him, the two laughing excitedly. Eden sighed, wondering if these two were courting, engaged or married.

"Nothing but the best for my favorite customer, Rin." Nezumi announced, setting down the paler male. The pale cheeks were flushed with pink and Eden found himself unable to look away. He hoped these two weren't courting.

"Yeah, yeah." The Snow White - Rin - said before walking away, heading in the direction of a large building. A library? He turned, "You're welcome to join me, Nezumi. I'm heading to pick up some orders from Rikigia. I might forget to put a book or two in the system." He winked and Nezumi grinned, chasing after him. After a while, they were soon out of sight.

Interesting, Eden thought as he headed to the castle.

He wondered if the twins were going to be as captivating as this Snow White of his.

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

The Lucifenia marketplace was bursting with sounds, colors and smells. The people made the world of sound and colors seem surreal. In one stall, the Sun Siblings - named Hikaru, Nikko and Riku Alieda - used their magic to enchant puppets and entertain the bustling children. In another stall selling oranges, the Yin-Yang twins - Blayke and Arine Mizuharada - yelled to be heard over the shouts of the Apple twins - Taro and Taka Hondaruko - who were more successful in selling their wares.

In the middle of the square, the local circus - a band of performers consisting of the trapeze artists Sariya and Rayne Thomas; the fire-dancer Yuna Amaken; beast tamers Rowan Timble and Aria Dawns; tightrope walker Asuna Haganemi; knife thrower Abiel Nakahara; snake charmer Zayden Woods and contortionist twins Kohana and Kumiko - were putting on a performance, attempting to practice before the Great Day. People paused to look at them, utterly in awe.

In a corner, a band of men were staring in lust at the beautiful and alluring prostitutes of the House of Flowers, Lucifenia's most popular, powerful and wealthiest brothel. While staring at the new addition to the Flowers - a male named Mistletoe - many people were disappointed that Rose, Lily and Sakura - the most popular prostitutes - weren't around.

In another corner, near the Lazdien inn, three girls were talking to a wealthy looking man and grinning widely when he followed them into an alley. The girls were the trio consisting of the smooth gutter rat Aria and her twin apprentices - fraternal twin girls Akina and Hitomi - and they came out running, laughing loudly as they blended in with the crowd. The poor man, having been mugged, was consoled by the innkeeper Pia Darkling _nee_ Lazdien.

Stores in this square were also loud and beautiful, being the best in order to be in the heart of the capital of Lucifenia. The bakery run by the Arendalle family was currently being avoided by many people as, while the baker was brilliant, the baker's son Christian was a slow learner and the bread he made was considered a health hazard. The baker's younger daughter Sienna was standing outside the bakery, selling her father's bread while her father and brother struggled with not burning the bread.

Another store was a wonder as you could find anything within those walls. It was owned by the merchant Rikigia and he gathered a variety of things to sell from fine clothes to books to tools to knick-knacks. Using Rikigia's building as an office was the struggling freelance writer and publisher Rikku Yamatsuko, who was on a deadline to finish the local newspaper.

The stories that were to be published in that week's newspaper were about the terrorist named Gian that had destroyed some cities in Asmodean and how there was a bounty of 100,000 _rauroys_ for his capture, the injustices of a freak show named Dragon's Eye that was supposedly coming to Lucifenia, the health of King Jack d'Arte Lucifen and who'd make a better king from the twins, a poem done by an unknown writer titled "Beneath the Silver Branches", an inside look in the House of Flowers, an article talking about a faceless assassin, an ad for the local tailorshop that was owned by Pia's husband Hayden Darkling and another ad created by a mercenary named "Inukashi" that was offering her services for 9 _rauroys_. In other words, Rikku had her work cut out for her.

Close to Rikigia's shop was the best forge of Lucifenia, run by Kai Hiwatari-Dunbroch. There were rumors about Kai that he had ties to the Beelzenia throne but had been escaped to Lucifenia to not be executed when the current king rose to power. No one was sure but everyone knew that Kai was seeking permission from the King and Queen to start a courtship with the town's hermit - the librarian Rin Kurokami.

This busy city square was where Rin and Nezumi currently resided, watching out for the running messenger Ritsu Yamatsuko that was delivering a message to his sister Rikku from the palace. While Nezumi looked like he was in his element in this grand city square, Rin looked uncomfortable, clinging close to Nezumi.

"Why, look at that!" Aria gasped in fake shock, her and her apprentices pretending to be scandalized.

"Why, look indeed!"

"What a sight!"

The trio of street rats were speaking in stage-whispers, conveniently standing by the forge where Kai was working. While the blacksmith tried to ignore the girls, it was hard to ignore a strawberry-blonde girl, a red haired girl and a blonde girl that were practically shouting to be heard over the various noises.

"Why, it's the Diamond of Lucifenia!"

"A daintier and more radiant flower than those residing in the House of Flowers!"

"A face fitting the likeness of a fairytale princess!"

"It's Rin Kurokami!"

At the shout, Kai looked up as the adolescent girls - Aria a girl of fifteen and her twin apprentices being thirteen - ran away giggling to themselves, glad that they were about to begin some worthwhile drama that the citizens would be talking about for days between the blacksmith, the librarian and the thief. The girls weren't known as Eris's Apple for nothing.

While it was commonly known that Kai was attempting to begin a courtship with the reclusive librarian, it wasn't known for certain what relationship said reclusive librarian had with the legendary Lucifenian thief Nezumi.

Pia, as the local innkeeper, could tell you seperate versions of the relationship between Rin and Nezumi. One version stated that the two were close friends ever since Rin moved into Lucifenia Library seven years ago and, refusing to leave the library for some reason, employed Nezumi to acquire books for him. Another said that they were already courting and were soon going to announce their engagement. Another said that Rin was a prince in disguise and that Nezumi was his loyal knight that protected him even when he was supposed to be a peasant. The oddest version was that Rin was a vampire and Nezumi helped him feed.

Whatever version you heard, it didn't matter. The fact was that Nezumi and Rin were close and, without knowing their relationship to each other, Kai was jealous of Nezumi.

Kai abandoned his work to follow the duo, bristling slightly that Rin was clinging to Nezumi. Rin, on the other hand, looked green as he stuck close to Nezumi to not faint. Nezumi noticed and sighed, patting Rin's back, "We're almost at Rikigia's shop, Rin. Try not to throw up while passing by the Aliedas. Your vomit could end up floating with the props."

"Gross."

"You know it's true."

"This is too much human contact," Rin said with a glare at the people surrounding Nezumi and himself, "Why are there so many people?"

"Maybe because the Great Day is coming soon?" Nezumi said.

"I hate holidays." Rin hissed angrily.

Nezumi had known Rin for seven years since they were both nine years old. When Nezumi had stolen some food from the bakery - a feat he wouldn't do now while Christian was training - in a cold, winter night, he had run with no place for sanctuary. He had bumped into the dainty foreign boy in his haste, who saw him in peril and let him enter the library to be safe.

 _"Thank you,"_ Nezumi had said, gnawing on the bread hungrily while Rin had covered him in warm blankets and had given him some hot chocolate to drink with his bread. He had frowned and asked, _"Why did you help?"_

 _"I understand what it's like to be in the run."_ Rin had said, the two sitting in the comfortable couches that had been too big for them by the large fireplace in the library. Rin had opened a book with a smile before continuing, _"Stay here and read. You'll forget your troubles when your mind is in another world."_

Nezumi stayed with Rin in his isolated, magical library for a week and developed a love for reading and a soft spot for the reclusive kid. The two talked at night, speaking about their secrets and fears. Rin had revealed to him on the fifth day that crowds made him nauseous so he stayed in the library, where the local librarian had allowed him to live.

 _"I can't leave this library. I came here from my old house because I'm safe here."_

 _"But why in a library? Why do you need to hide to be safe? And where are you from?"_

 _"It doesn't matter where I'm from."_

 _"Fine. By why do you have to hide in the library to be safe?"_

 _"Because they'll kill me if they find me."_

Since then, Nezumi had encouraged Rin's hermit qualities in fear that his close friend could die and, thanks to him, Rin's introverted personality grew. Now, realizing his mistake, Nezumi was trying to help Rin get rid of his social anxiety that got so bad that he fainted if he was surrounded by too many people. It wouldn't be so bad if Rin was out and about in the streets. The people that had been after him seven years ago must have given up, right?

"You like Draconian holidays." Nezumi said.

"Draconian holidays are less rowdy and more orientated to spirituality." Rin sighed wistfully, "I miss the Dragon Festival."

Nezumi did as well. The Dragon Festival was a holiday honoring the legendary beasts of old, taking place once every eight years. The last Dragon Festival had taken place in Draconia, a place Nezumi had been able to visit with his then-alive parents and Rin had told him it had been the same for him. With his own eyes, Nezumi had seen the Witch King Maxiel Ilian Draconian - as he had been known for his control of magic - show why he had obtained the titles of Dragon Kin, Dragon King and Dragon Tamer.

It had been a beautiful sight to behold, the dragons dancing and performing spectacular feats with their fire. A small little dragon had even landed on Nezumi's head during the Festival and Nezumi could never forget the blue eyes - that were scalene like a dragon's - of the four kings who were only two years older than him yet had seen so much.

 _"It is good luck. She likes you."_ One of the kings had said - his parents had later said it had been Sehel Ureil Draconian - with a smile, _"Max says that she will find you in the next festival. She'll miss you."_

When Draconia fell a few months after the festival, the dragons, that used to be a prominent part of the Former Five Kingdoms, mourned the loss of the magicially intuned people and the boys that had been dragon kin. Without any reason to be around, the dragons vanished. There were rumors about their return, of course, but no leads turned up.

"You know why I like Draconian holidays, anyways. So why bother asking?" Rin said with a small smirk. For the briefest of moments, his irises shifted. The normal pupil everyone had gave way to the sharp intense gaze reminiscent of a dragon. Of course Nezumi didn't forget. Rin had told him he was the son of a noble with ties to Draconia, just like Nezumi's mother had been Draconian and his father Lucifenian.

"Yeah, yeah." Nezumi said, finally sighting Rikigia's shop. Just as they were about to enter, Rin yelped as he was yanked back, his free hand clutched by the jealous Kai Hiwatari-Dunbroch.

Rin was enveloped in a tight hug, screeching at how close he was to another human being that wasn't Nezumi. It was always strange to the slate-haired male that he - a thief with a questionable background - was the only person Rin tolerated and actually for in this world. Then again, they had become friends before Rin's extreme introverted nature appeared.

Nezumi sighed, seeing his poor antisocial friend in the clutches of a man that worked his whole life in the forge, "Hello to you, Kai Hiwatari-Dunbroch, the flame of Lucifenia, head blacksmith, yada yada yada."

"Nezumi, the man with no title or household." Kai said almost disdainfully.

Rin frowned at that and Nezumi almost gave a chuckle. He had titles and a household but they belonged to his true identity - Nezumi Vasilious - and he wasn't ready to divulge that about himself.

"Mind leaving my friend alone?" Nezumi said, gesturing at his friend squirming in Kai's arms, "We're going to get some things from Rikigia's place. Mind letting Rin go? Squeeze any tighter and he'll be a part of your chest."

Rin rolled his eyes, pushing Kai aside. Kai was surprised at how strong the scrawny librarian was and let him go. Rin grabbed Nezumi's hand - angering Kai - and huffed, "If you cared about my wellbeing, Kai Gavrel Hiwatari-Dunbroch, you'd allow me to be on my merry way." He leaned to the side slightly and Nezumi placed his hands on his shoulders, righting his best friend. Great. He was close to fainting _again_.

Kai glared at Nezumi and Rin's grip on Nezumi's hand tightened while a hand flew to cover his mouth. Nezumi sighed, "Thank you, Hiwatari, you've induced an episode." Nezumi led Rin away to an empty alley for him to throw up.

Kai's glare softened, watching the two go. They made a lovely pairing and he hated it. They had similar attitudes, hobbies and liked the same things and they were even the same age while Kai was two years older than them. He couldn't compete with Nezumi when it came to Rin's affection. The two had been children when they first met while Kai had met Rin when the boy was thirteen. Kai wasn't fond of literature even though he was attempting to court a _librarian_. They weren't a good match and he knew it.

"Shame for Kai, huh?" Aria said to Akina and Hitomi, who agreed with her.

"Stirring up trouble again, girls?" Hayden Darkling asked, a hint of an accent on his voice. The golden-blond male with crimson-red eyes grabbed Aria in a headlock, the girl screaming with excitement. He chuckled, "Poor Kai. His love life is being treated like a game by three troublesome girls."

"Yeah, yeah." Aria muttered as Hayden released his hold on her, "So, any news?"

"Oh, do tell!" The twins said excitedly, their eyes practically glowing.

"I heard word that the prince of Elphegort is coming to our grand city." Hayden said, just as Nezumi and Rin passed them by. The girls gasped, drawing the attention of Nezumi. Hayden nodded at his audience, "He's here to choose who he wants to marry: Prince Shion or Prince Aster."

"Oh my gods!"

"Really?!"

"That's so cool!"

Nezumi pondered the news as he and Rin entered Rikigia's shop. While the man greeted Rin warmly and went to the back to get his packages, Nezumi thought about the royals of Lucifenia.

Shion was a charity-giver, had a good relationship with the people, and was an excellent swordsman. He was one of the best duelists in Lucifenia, which was no small feat. He knew how to play woodwind instruments, dance and was said to be a good artist. He knew how to ride on horses, bake and was a pacifist. He was like a clear day with a rainbow overhead after the storm. The people adored him and, on rare occasions, they could spot him in the local orphanages playing with the children. Nezumi had once seen him nurturing a child as if it was one of his own, with the serenity of the Birth Mother.

Aster was the storm that made Shion look so incredible. A political figure that helped with the famine, plagues and the laws, he was an outstanding archer that made him a great hunter. Like his brother, he was a musician but he preferred string instruments so he could sing. He was a poet and bred amazing dogs. He could cook and knew how to deal with conflict. He was often described as the offspring of a nature spirit, for his grace, and an angel of death, for his lethal hunting skills. Nezumi once mistook Aster for the goddess of the hunt when he had seen the prince running through the woods with inhumane grace.

Nezumi, despite all these glances at the captivating princes, had never seen them properly. Hell, he didn't know them so he could never form an opinion on who would make the better king. He and Rin spoke often by the fireplace in the library over who would make a better king and the two of them always thought the same thing.

The two of them should share the throne.

Shion was good with dealing with the people but not with foreign relations, an area where Aster excelled. Aster was good in war tactics and strategies but didn't know what to do in a time of peace the way Shion did and vice-versa. Aster would make a great king in times of war and Shion would make a great king in times of peace. One could not be without the other. The two were perfect kings together.

"Have a good day, my dear!"

"Likewise, Mr. Rikigia."

Nezumi bumped into the person leaving the shop, both preoccupied with their own thoughts. Nezumi righted the person, "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

Glowing blue eyes befitting a Draconian met his own. He paused, recognizing those enthralling eyes. He smirked, "What is the Lily of the House of Flowers doing in this fine establishment?"

"None of your concern." Lily shot back, fixing the black veil that covered most of his face. He was dressed in a black cloak, the hood currently up and masking most of his features. The features that weren't covered by the hood were hidden thanks to the veil. This way, no one would be able to recognize the third most popular prostitute as he walked around the city doing errands.

Most of the time, the prostitutes of the House of Flowers weren't allowed to leave their estate unless to promote their services. Lily, along with Sakura and Rose, were the only three that were able to whenever they pleased, so long as their faces were covered. The only reason why Nezumi knew it was Lily and how he knew he was a male was because he had once had the pleasure of being in the presence of Lily, Rose _and_ Sakura. While he wasn't able to get to know them intimately, Nezumi knew them enough.

"Astre," Nezumi slipped out as Rin left, not in the mood to see what was going to happen. Astre frowned at the name, as if it personally offended him, and made to leave. He hated being called Astre because it sounded so close to "Aster", the name of the Lucifenian prince. Still, it was nice to know his name when most people called him Lily. Nezumi grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving.

"What?"

"Have you had the pleasure of meeting the Elphegort entourage?" Nezumi questioned. When Astre shook his head, Nezumi nodded, "When you do, mind sending word for me? I want to speak with them."

Astre snorted, "Are you angry that Elphegort has pardoned the remaining people of Ebinzaka and gave them shelter? If so, get over it."

"Ebinzaka annihilated Draconia and killed those that had Draconian blood. My mother and sister were killed and my father died protecting me. Rin's life was threatened. Even now, you have a hard time finding a pure-blooded Draconian. Aren't you the least bit angered at Elphegort's actions of pardoning that horrible country that destroyed our people?"

"Not all the people of Ebinzaka are evil, you idiot." Astre hissed, "And I will say it again: get over it. The Draconian Hunts have stopped years ago. What's the point crying over spilt milk? The royals are dead, the city was destroyed and was left as nothing but ruins. Why whine about it? Live in the present, Nezumi. You're not the only one who has a grudge against them. I, however, don't live in the past. I live in the present and face the future. Remembering the things I lost will only make things harder to forget."

He yanked his arm from Nezumi's grasp and started to leave. He paused, turning to him. If it was possible, his eyes were glowing brighter by the second, "For the record, I lost my entire family and home to Ebinzaka. Unlike you that had a home here in Lucifenia, I was left orphaned _and_ homeless. I picked myself off and got over it. Do the same."

"Because being a prostitute is a good way to live." Nezumi shot back.

"Says the thief. We're both terrible but we did what we had to in order to live. Have a nice day." Astre answered and then he vanished, blending in with the crowd despite all the black he wore.

"Arguing with Lily again?" Rin sighed, coming back from inside Rikigia's shop. He waved at the merchant and asked for his shipment of books. Nezumi sighed and looked over a shelf to see Rikku - a long green haired, violet eyed woman that was seventeen years old - in near tears, reading all the news of Lucifenia and having to include the story of the arrival of Prince Eden of Elphegort. She let her head fall on the desk and groaned. He laughed at that, attracting the attention of the struggling writer.

She looked up and fixed her glasses, "Oh, it's you. What do you need, half-half?"

"Don't call me that, crippling depression." Nezumi replied. Rikku gave out a loud groan, burying her face in her hands.

"Give her a rest, Nezumi," Rin lightly chastised him while Rikigia chuckled, opening the many cabinets that were behind his counter. He gave out a cry of victory as he finally found the books. He passed them to Rin, who beamed in excitement and clutched them to his chest.

"At least one of us is happy." Rikku pouted. She looked at Nezumi, removing her glasses, "There's several stories I have to fit into this week's edition and I have to do the writing, editing and photography myself! The best newspaper in all the Kingdoms is run by a lone woman! And I can't ask Haruko to come from his farm just to help me, either! He has a good crop and is working 'round the clock too! And Ritsu is busy working as messenger, sending word all around the Kingdoms so he can't help much here either!" She groaned loudly again, "I need help."

"I can help." Rin offered, holding his books close to his chest, "Nezumi too." As Nezumi turned to him, baffled, Rin rolled his eyes, "We have nothing better to do. Besides, I don't have much to do in the library. It'll be fun."

"You're a saint, Diamond Rin." Rikku praised, grinning happily. She patted the seat next to her, "Sit sit sit sit sit! You can help me arrange the ads and the poetry section. That's the easy part, of course, so you can edit the section with the freak show Dragon's Eye once you're done." She looked up excitedly at Nezumi, "You can edit the wanted poster for that terrorist Gian and the article of the faceless assassin. I'll finish the rest! Thanks!"

"Why did I agree to this?" Nezumi sighed.

"Ah, shush! Time to work!"

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

 ****Notes****

 ***Eden has central heterochromia, meaning that the central part of his iris is a different color than the rest of his eye.**

 ***Currency of the Kingdoms**

 **So, during Nezumi and Rin's dispute, they talk about the payment for the eight books being 1 rauroy, 1 yukhim and six cromches. For the understanding of this, here is what they're worth.**

 **1 rauroy - $100 USD**

 **1 yukhim - $57 USD**

 **1 cromche - $3 USD (meaning 6 cromches equal to $18)**

 **In total, Rin paid $175 for eight books. Six of the books Rin got cost 1 bietel ($7) while the last two costed 1 abieto ($12) each. Rin's books cost $66, or 1 yukhim and 3 cromches. In other words, Nezumi ripped him off.**

 ***Lucifenia's citizens seem familiar, right? Well, like I said in chapter 1, most of them come out in DRAMA Is Now In Session and other of my No. 6 stories so they're not unfamiliar.**

 ***The bounty of Gian the Terrorist: 100,000 rauroys x $100 USD = $10,000,000 USD**

 ***In DRAMA, I mentioned that I loved the friendship that was budding between Rin and Nezumi. Platonic!Rizumi is what I live for!**

 ***Draconia is very important. It is the kingdom that once had four kings before it fell and most of the citizens are called "dragon kin" or possess some form of magic. Even being half-Draconian is an amazing feat. Don't forget any details about this.**

 ***Nezumi and Rin are both half-Draconian so their eyes can shift from normal to "dragon-like" at will. Nezumi doesn't bother but Draconian eyes almost seem to glow, a trait he and Rin share. The decision to do this to Nezumi is because a) the people of Draconia have a connection to powerful magic like the People of the Forest and b) his eyes are so pretty that I couldn't refuse.**

 ***Rin's clothes are based more on Asian wear than European wear in the Middle Ages. Everyone else (except maybe Nezumi cause his fashion style is so sweet) wears European-styled clothes. Renaissance era, anyone?**

 ***Beneath the Silver Branches is a Beyblade oneshot I wrote.**


	3. 3: In Regards To

**Rating: T+**

 **Relationships: Nezumi x Shion, Shion v Aster (brotherly love/rivalry), platonic!Nezumi x Rin, onesided!Kai x Rin, onesided!Eden x Rin, Hayden x Pia, Haruko x Rikku, Edward x Elizabeth, Nath x Dylan, Dylan v Black (rivalry), onesided!Black x Aster**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs (and loads of them, haha), rantings from a mad author, (very) inconsistent updates, grammatical errors and no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6, the song Children's War by the Kagamine Twins or Beyblade or Rise of the Guardians (I'm only borrowing Kai and Jack, to be honest), only the plot and the OCs. They belong to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Dedication: To nezushijustwantstobefree. Happy birthday, dude! And, as always, to all those that read, favorite, follow and comment.**

 **Anime: Yes, I update once every birthday or so. Oops. Whatever, man. Welcome to the third installment of Children's War. You guys can't get rid of me yet, I'm afraid. Anyways, chapters 3 and 4 are a birthday present to nezushijustwantstobefree. Thanks for always reading my NezuShi and dragging me into this fandom. Well, as always, enjoy!**

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

 **3: In Regards To . . .**

 _Lucifenia Palace, Royal City Lucif, Lucifenia_

Eden was rather handsome and Aster and Shion both knew it. When the prince came before them, he was courteous to both and seemed to show no signs of favoritism. He and his entourage were greeted by the Lucifenian court and Queen Karan as the king was still not well.

One of the members of the entourage looked downright terrified when he stood in front of Black and Dylan, avoiding eye contact. He introduced himself as Oliver Knighwin, a former man of Ebinzaka. Oliver got on his knees, asking for forgiveness for what his people had done to the people of Draconia.

He looked like a kicked puppy in Shion's eyes, so he didn't blame Dylan who kneeled down before the man and forgave him. Black helped the man to his feet, accepting his apology and noting that not all the people from Ebinzaka were bad or killed Draconians. Oliver burst into tears, thanking the duo.

It was such a sweet scene that Shion almost forgot that there was still no written treaty between the kingdoms of Draconia and Ebinzaka. Then again, the monarchs of Draconia were dead and the monarch of Ebinzaka was currently incarerated in Asmodean, practically left for dead.

Once the touching scene between mortal enemies was over, Eden, Shion and Aster went to the garden with the entourage. Dylan kept sending encouraging smiles to the twins and hoping that they would not argue over who would marry Prince Eden. The entourage stood some distance away as Eden and the twins finally began to converse.

"You must be Shion and Aster d'Arte Lucifen." Eden hummed, looking at both of them with sharp eyes that Aster found so enchanting, "Well, you don't look that much alike. People said you were identical but I don't think so."

"R-Really?" Aster asked with a slight blush.

Shion looked down at his feet, hiding his smile. He'd been told since they were children that there were hardly any differences between he and Aster. To be told that they weren't as identical as they had been told was a nice change of pace.

"Of course." Eden blinked, "You have green eyes, obviously, and Shion's got red eyes. Your ears are slightly larger than Shion's and Shion's nose is slightly longer. Aster's cheeks are rosier and Shion has fuller lips. Also, your voice pitches are different. Shion's-."

"We get it, Prince Eden." Aster chuckled, looking away happily.

Eden chuckled as well. Shion noted that he had a faraway look in his eyes, as if he was thinking about something. He was tempted to ask Eden what he was thinking about but he held his tongue. They hardly knew each other so it wasn't his place to ask over what was on the foreign prince's mind.

"So, what do you think about Lucifenia?" Shion asked, breaking into Eden's thoughts.

The foreign prince looked around, "It certainly is beautiful, worthy of being the best kingdom in the realms. It's no wonder that you are also the sovereigns of Leviantha. Not only that, this happens to be the kingdom where Draconians and half-Draconians reside since the fall and the Draconian Hunts. How much of your civilians have ties to Draconia?"

"Quite a lot, actually. We boast the most registered half-Draconians in the kingdoms, similar to Elphegort having the most civilians related to Ebinzaka." Aster stated. He glanced at the entourage, "Our royal magicians are Draconians, for one."

"I'd love to see them perform magic one day." Eden said. He cleared his throat, "In terms of government buildings, which would you say is the most impressive? The bank or the court house?"

"Personally," Shion spoke up, "I believe it is St. Maxiel's Orphanage. It is a wonderful show of architecture. It was built during the reign of the Four Kings of Draconia, a gift from King Maxiel to our people."

"Interesting. I should take a look." Eden nodded before smiling at Shion, "I hear you're a patron of the various orphanages in this country. I find that to be rather fascinating and charitable of you."

"Th-Thank you." Shion blushed.

"I'd say it's the library." Aster said, interrupting them rather rudely. Shion noted that Eden looked more attentive at that answer than at the one he had given.

Aster smiled, "It is a grandiose building built to be more like a chapel than a library. There are rare and valuable tomes there." He paused, "I haven't visited for at least a year."

"A library akin to a chapel? I'd like to see that." Eden chuckled, "In Elphegort, the most beautiful building is the court house. It was burned during the Draconian Hunts but was renovated and restored in time to judge the monarchs and those guilty of participating in said Hunts."

"I'd love to see that." Aster said, in awe.

Eden smiled, "Well, you two should visit Elphegort. I'd even be willing to be your guide. In exchange, you must show me around Lucifenia when you have the chance."

"We'd love to." The twins said.

Shion and Aster both groaned inside their heads. The first charming prince that they could marry ends up charming both of them. Great. Why did the other have to butt in, the twins wondered to themselves.

Eden didn't seem to mind as he looked up, spotting the dark clouds that were beginning to roll by. The twins did the same and looked at each other, knowing that the first storm of the gale season was about to begin.

Eden smiled, "It's about to rain. We should start getting inside. Inside, we can talk more in detail without being worried about Mother Nature."

"Good idea." Aster and Shion said in unison. They both glared at each other again before the princes and their entourage entered the palace, all of their minds wandering to different places.

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

 _Royal City Lucif, Lucifenia_

Nezumi and Rin sought refuge inside the library as it began to pour. Nezumi and Rin sighed at the same time before Rin sat behind his desk in the library. He leaned on his chair, "You're leaving again, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm going to go to Roled." Nezumi said, fiddling with his scarf.

"Figures," Rin muttered. He laid his head on the desk and sighed, "Nezumi, have you had those strange dreams lately? The ones that we always have around the same time? Because I had one last night."

Nezumi nodded slowly, "It was different this time. I was on a beach, trying to reach out to the sunset. But I couldn't because . . ."

"Because of the bars." Rin finished. He frowned, "I was moving. I think I was on a cart because I felt myself moving. My whole body hurt and my hand was pale and . . . and it was . . ."

"Practically covered in scales." Nezumi finished.

Nezumi and Rin had been dreaming about the same thing for many years, from the moment they first met. The old man told them that it was because they were descendants of the Draconians, who were magical people capable of having visions. The first dream was about them being inside a cold, cramped cage, trying to find warmth. It escalated to dreams of torture while they were helpless to stop it. This recent dream was different. It made Rin wonder where these visions originated from.

"Are we the only ones having these dreams?" Rin wondered aloud. Nezumi looked away and Rin sat upright, "Who else?"

"Ryoko and I think Astre too."

"Do you think it's a Draconian sending us those dreams?"

"I think so." Nezumi said. He looked up, "I tried to look for books regarding visions like ours. The only thing I found that was similar to it was a fairy tale, if you can believe that." When Rin gestured for him to continue, Nezumi obliged, "It was about the founding of the realms, about the First Period."

"You're kidding?" Rin questioned.

Nezumi shook his head. It sounded strange but there existed a myth that they all came from another world, from a world where technology created a utopia. After attempting to awaken a goddess, the malice in the hearts of people began to destroy the world. The gods destroyed that world and started anew, creating a new batch of humanity to rule the "Second Period".

The Second Period was the one where they lived, on top of the remains of the First Period. Everyone knew the story but not a lot of people believed it. Prophets from the faith of the goddess Elyurias claimed she destroyed the First Period and revived them while another faith - the faith of the five-faced god - claimed they saved most of the inhabitants of the First Period by taking their souls and reviving them in the Second Period. Nezumi and Rin worshipped neither Elyurias or the five-faced god. So hearing that their dreams had a connection to the deities was strange.

Rin sighed, "Okay, what did you hear about?"

"In this fairy tale, Elyurias decided to destroy the people filled with malice but the five-faced god wished to save humanity. They compromised, deciding to save those deemed worthy by moving them to their new world. So, they sent out a dream to their chosen people to warn them of the incoming destruction and to go to a certain place so they could be taken to the Second Period."

Rin was silent before rolling his eyes, "So what? The gods are trying to tell us something?"

"I'm not sure." Nezumi admitted, "But I want to find out a bit more. That's why I'm going to Roled to figure out more on the subject of dream visions."

"Suit yourself." Rin crossed his arms and frowned, looking pensive, "I don't like this, Nezumi. Having our dreams traced to religion. I hope it's nothing as extreme as something about a god or something."

"I feel you, Rin," Nezumi said. The two were quiet before Nezumi looked out the window, "The storm season is here. You're going to have to be careful with the library and make sure there's no leaks."

"Trust me, there are none." Rin smiled. He looked up, "We'll find out what those dreams finally mean. I just hope there's not going to be a big storm coming, either."

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

 _Pandemia Port, Lucifenia_

"Welcome to Lucifenia!" A woman called out as several people came out from a large ship, trying to shield themselves from the rain.

The people coming from the ship were foreigners from Leviantha, a kingdom from across the sea. It was a strange country that was discovered by Lucifenia and was under King Jack's rule. The people of Leviantha were all mainly black haired, green eyed people that dressed in different shades of green and blue. Among the foreigners were two people that stuck out like a sore thumb.

There was a golden blond haired young man with glowing blue eyes dressed in white. He was walking with a black hooded figure, the dark figure holding an umbrella so they didn't get wet. What caught the attention of the people were the blue eyes that had the familiar shape seen only in Draconians.

"It must feel nice being back in the continent, Lieru." The hooded figure said, leading the blond through the crowd and trying to shield the other from the rain.

"It's _Doctor_ Lieru, Sephtis." The doctor said, fixing his white coat, "I didn't study in Leviantha under your father's watchful eye for nothing." He looked around in awe at the beautiful colors of the port and smiled happily, "It is nice, though. Shame that it's pouring so much."

Sephtis looked at the young man, "What will you do now?"

"Well, I can't go home so I'll just wander around helping people in the only way that I can." Lieru said.

The duo then paused in front of a withered tree that would've been beautiful if it wasn't dying. Not even the rain would be able to save it in time. Lieru stopped and touched the trunk, making sure no one was looking. He closed his eyes and began to glow, a warm light that made people pause and bask in it, even though they didn't see him. The tree began to flourish, white flowers growing from its branches.

Lieru stopped, opening his eyes, "I have to save things in order to repent for my sins."

"You did nothing wrong, Lieru." Sephtis said immediately, looking around to see no one was looking at them, "Running that day was the best option. My father and I couldn't save the rest of your family but you at least lived. _You_ lived, my master, and that is what truly matters." He looked down, "My master, we survived the Red Night. We must do what we can with this life."

"You're right, of course." Lieru smiled. He turned away from the tree and continued walking, "Come on, let's go. We should go to your home to rest."

"Of course, my master." Sephtis said.

They hid under a large tree where a woman with dark skin waited. Standing apart from the others around her, she had her long dark hair up and dark brown eyes. She wore a red armor and around her hip was a claymore. The blond paused in front of the intimidating warrior.

Sephtis nudged him, "Do not worry. This is the mercenary Inukashi. She'll escort you in your travels."

"I do not need a bodyguard, Seph."

"Sure you don't." Inukashi said, sizing up the young man. He was so scrawny and in obvious need of protecting. He did require her services. She walked forward and felt a bit angry that she was shorter than the young man.

"I have duties to attend to, I'm afraid, so I cannot protect you." Sephtis said, reaching into his cloak and pulling out an ornate white mask with small black gems. He put it on and bowed, "My master, stay safe. My father awaits you and Inukashi so do not keep him waiting."

With that, he seemed to fade into the shadows and disappeared. While Inukashi did not understand what had happened, Lieru did. Sephtis had teleportated away to his business elsewhere. That's what he had done during their time in Leviantha. He was always looking for dangerous people in the continent that could possibly threaten him. Lieru wondered what person Sephtis was chasing after.

"Let's go, little lord or whatever." Inukashi said, turning away to turn to head to one of the estates of the port. She looked at the young man that looked so small in the rain. She sighed, grabbing his hand and pulling, "Let's go. We're leaving tomorrow for your travels as a doctor, right?"

"Right, Miss Inukashi." Lieru said. He looked up at the sky and frowned, "I hope my coming back to the mainland hasn't triggered a violent storm."

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

 _Behemut, Lucifenia_

"The bomb was excellent," A man in a black mask that covered his face said, praising the man that had made them. He sighed, the sound slightly distorted, "However, I need a better one in about three days. I need to make quite a blast in Lucif."

"Lucif? What's there?"

The masked man chuckled, "The prince of Elphegort is there. I haven't' introduced myself."

"Don't wait three days." The bomb maker said, passing him a bomb that looked bigger than the one the masked male had previously gotten. The other chuckled darkly and the bomb maker raised an eyebrow, "You're one crazy piece of work, Gian. At least you're a paying customer."

"It was nice doing business with you." Gian said, turning around fixing his dark hood. The featureless terrorist began to leave, whistling in excitement. Finally, he'd be able to find a good way to seek revenge on those that had harmed him.

"Hello, Gian. Where are you headed?"

Gian turned to see it was another masked individual. He stiffened and the other tilted his head, "You wound me, Gian. Don't you know who I am?"

"The faceless assassin, my competition." The terrorist hissed, "What do you want from me, you dark entity?"

"Dark entity? I do not go attacking civilians and killing several in the process. If I'm a dark entity, you must be an evil god." The other bowed, "I am the assassin known as Pitch Black. It is a pleasure to make your aquaintance. However, I want to get that bounty from your head."

"Fool. You cannot even touch me."

Pitch Black surged forward and Gian snorted. At the last moment, he dodged the attack and touched the assassin. The other froze, unable to move his limbs. The terrorist chuckled at the poor assassin, "Too bad. If you were stronger in magic, you might've even made me worry."

"How?"

Gian took off his mask and smirked, his dragon-like eyes glowing radiantly, "Let's just say that it is my legacy to be one with magic. You cannot hope to defeat me, young one."

He put on the mask and ran off, disappearing into the shadows. He left Sephtis alone and paralyzed for at least three minutes. After those minutes were up, Sephtis fell to his knees, trembling. That power was incredible and terrifying. He'd never felt such powerful magic after the Red Night. It was almost impossible.

 _He is a danger to Lieru._

Sephtis got to his feet, gaining strength for the sake of his weaker master. He had to eliminate all threats that could harm him. This Gian needed to be stopped before he could harm him. Sephtis needed to hurry to Lucifenia's royal city.

The Great Day was coming and so was the Phantom.

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

 _Levin, Lucifenia_

"Hurry up!" A man shouted as the caravan began to pick up speed. The cages where animals would once be put in were now occupied by misshapen people. They all looked miserable and tired, wishing they'd stop for a rest. Alas, the man that held them was cruel and greedy. He would not stop.

The man grinned as the final carriage passed him by. The boy inside that cage was the treasure of their freakshow, the one that gained them infamy and their name.

He made his horse walk close to the cage before he used his baton to hit the bars, making the creature inside whimper and curl into a protective ball. He chuckled, "Come on, dragon boy! There's no rest for now."

The dragon boy opened his eyes, the ones that looked so majestic and made the eyes of the surviving Draconians pale in comparison. His blue eyes were emitting a small light that illuminated the darkness and his pupil was more dilated than a Draconians. The sclera of his eye was black. Around his eyes were small golden scales while his arms were littered with flesh-colored scales. His visible teeth were sharp and he had talons instead of nails. He had long hair that was so matted and dirty that he had no idea what the original color was anymore.

Despite his abnormality, the dragon boy captivated everyone. People from several countries had even proposed to buy him for large sums of money but that money didn't seem to fit the dragon boy. The man sometimes wondered how he had been so lucky to find this creature before anyone else had. The gods must have blessed him that day.

He grinned, "How much will you be able to give me this time, my dragon?"

". . . Umi. . ." The creature rasped.

"What?"

"Nezumi." The dragon boy said before his blue eyes seemed to turn white for a moment, "Rin. Ryoko. Dylan. Black. Nath. Gian. Lieru. Astre. Takao. Sephtis. Pitch. Riku. Maxiel."

"What are you saying?"

The creature's eyes glazed over as he repeated the mantra, as if those names had any meaning to them. His mantra made the man wonder who he was talking about. Maxiel was the only name that rang a bell, as it was the name of one of the Four Kings of Draconia, but who were the others?

"Leave him alone."

The man turned to the next cage, where identical green eyes with a yellow sclera watched him. It was the Twins, his second favorite act after the Dragon Boy. The Twins were a boy and girl that had the same eyes and same dark blue, almost purple, hair. If that weren't strange enough, they had black cat ears on top of their heads and dark blue tails with black markings. To add more to their strangeness, the Twins hadn't aged since he'd found them six years ago, perpetually stuck at the age of twelve.

As he turned to them, they grinned, their tails swishing in unison, "Don't you see he's bloody bonkers?" They turned to each other and shrugged, "Or is he saner than six years ago? Do you suppose it's because he's eighteen now?"

"What are you brats saying?"

They turned to him and turned to Dragon Boy, "His birthday. It was two days ago. He's eighteen now."

"And how do you know that?" The man asked, addressing both.

At this point, everyone knew that the two could not talk on their own. The Twins spoke in creepy unison with matching grins that should make their muscles cramp up but didn't. A true rarity.

The two giggled, "It's a secret~! You'll find out in Lucif."

"Creepy demons." The man huffed.

He ignored the knowing looks the cats sent his way. The two were creepy but they were good quality freaks that he couldn't just get rid of, not when they made him so much profit. If only he could find a way to sew their mouths or to cut off their tongues.

"Hurry, men, to Lucif! We have a crowd to please for the Great Day!"

The Dragon Boy paused in his mantra. He tilted his head slightly, "Nezumi . . . _Shion_?"

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

 _Lucifenia Palace, Royal City Lucif, Lucifenia_

"I have some serious matters to discuss with the two of you, if you don't mind?" Eden questioned. The prince of Elphegort and the twins of Lucifenia were currently in the library, sitting by the fireplace as they heard rain droplets hit the windowpanes.

Eden's entourage nodded and left the room while the entourage of the twins followed suit. Dylan sent the princes an encouraging smile before leaving the room. They would be outside, but they would not be able to hear what they would talk about.

As soon as they were all gone, Eden spoke, "Have you heard about the terrorist Gian?"

"Of course." Aster said, suddenly serious. Shion frowned as Aster continued to speak, "He's been attacking many of Lucifenia's establishments at random. We're not sure where he comes from but most people say he's from Leviantha. No one's seen his face, either."

"Phantom Gian." Shion stated, the popular nickname the other had earned himself.

Phantom Gian started out small, bombing houses at random. He was arrested but managed to escape jail somehow before his trial. After that, he began to bomb streets and, eventually, government buildings. There was no reason to his attacks that they could find.

"One of my men made a discovery recently," Eden said, looking a bit distraught, "He was chasing after the Phantom when he got a good look at his face. When we found him, his tongue was cut, his eyes were bleeding and he was hallucinating. A traveling magician was able to see into his broken mind and see the Phantom's face."

"What did he see?"

Eden took out a rumpled piece of parchment where there was a rough sketch of a handsome young man that was glaring at them. His eyes were the familiar Draconian shape but, as he was angry, they were dilated. His hair was sketched black. Strangest of all were the scales around his right eye.

"He's Draconian?" Aster said, "Not any ordinary one, either."

"He's of royal blood, judging by the scales that once formed on the royals," Shion, for once, continued after his brother's thoughts. He was pensive, "This changes everything."

"In what regard?" Eden questioned.

"His motives and the places he's bombed." Shion said as Aster went to grab several newspapers that spoke of the victims of Phantom Gian, "We thought it was random when his identity was unknown but now that we know he's a royal Draconian, things change. For one, his name seems to be taken from King Giancarlo." He turned to Aster, "Well?"

"The houses that had been bombed were of Judge Judas of Elphegort and his fellow colleagues." Aster read, "Prior to the bombing, the judge had been conducting trials of the people of Ebinzaka. He released three Ebinzakans on innocent verdicts before his home was bombed. These three Ebinzakans later died during Phantom Gian's street bombings. Most government buildings he bombed were filled with Ebinzakans and their supporters."

"His motive is revenge, obviously," Shion said as Eden picked up a paper. He looked up at the prince, "Why did you bring him up? He's Lucifenia's problem now that he's attacked our people."

"Wrong," Eden said, glaring at the sketch of the Phantom, "He's killed several Elphes and innocent Ebinzakans. I cannot allow him to go unpunished. Now that I'm here, he'll definitely come to attack the royal city."

"What?"

Eden nodded, "My family pardoned the people of Ebinzaka so the Phantom will not like me. If he's in the area and has heard of my coming to Lucif, he'll try to kill me and my entourage." He leaned back, "He'll come. I just don't know when."

Aster gasped, "The Great Day. It's the biggest celebration of Lucifenia. You don't suppose he'll attack Lucif then, do you?"

"He will." Eden said.

"First the Dragon's Eye and now this?" Shion sighed, looking pensive. Aster frowned, hating that so many bad things were coming to Lucifenia.

"Dragon's Eye?" Eden questioned. He contemplated it before he blinked, "I've heard rumors of the Dragon's Eye freak show but I haven't tried to investigate it. Is it really a problem?"

"Of course," Shion frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "The Dragon's Eye takes in disabled and deformed people, especially children, and exploits them for money that they use to fill their own bulging pockets. The condition the people are in are inhumane and it's just plain awful!"

"Those people have to be saved. They may not be Lucifenians but we have a duty to people that are in danger. We cannot allow Dragon's Eye to continue exploiting these people." Aster mumbled.

Eden nodded, agreeing with the twins. The twins were so expressive and outspoken, unlike the mindless drones back in the court of Elphegort. They also had a strong sense of justice and cared for humanity. If he couldn't be with his Snow White, either one of the twins would make a good spouse.

Before he knew it, a small smile crossed his face. His parents and his entourage wouldn't like what he was planning but it was something he liked to do in Elphegort. He liked to take matters into his own hands.

Without thinking, Eden found himself asking, "Say, how would you two like to take down Dragon's Eye?"

Aster and Shion shared matching faces of confusion before what Eden said set in. Aster nodded and Shion smiled, "What's the plan?"

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

 ****Notes****

 ***Yes, the monarch of Ebinzaka is still alive. He's in Asmodean for his crimes against the people of Draconia, the murder of the Four Boy-Kings and breaking the old treaty between Draconia and Ebinzaka.**

 ***A treaty to end the war between Draconia and Ebinzaka hasn't occured, a parallel to how North and South Korea technically didn't write a treaty to end the Korean War or how Japan and Russia didn't technically sign a treaty to end their war against each other during WWII.**

 ***Eden's in love with Rin but Shion and Aster are good substitutes. Also, Eden's not as bad as he was in my original draft. In it, he wouldn't have been able to tell the twins apart, he was arrogant and a playboy and with no moral compass. I like this version of Eden better.**

 ***Lucifenia has a "storm season" that occurs in the month of September. I chose September as the storm season because a typhoon caused the initial meeting of Shion and Nezumi in No. 6, which also happened to be Shion's birthday that is in September.**

 ***The fairytale told could be said in better detail in Serendipity: Through the Eyes from Above, which is told in the POV of the five faced god "Leixam"**

 ***In the original draft, Inukashi does not appear in this chapter. I fixed it because I wanted her to be around.**

 ***The codename Sephtis gives to Gian, Pitch Black, is named after the villain of Rise** _ **of the Guardians**_ **. In** _ **Bittersweet Lullaby**_ **, where Sephtis debuted, he was the son of Pitch Black and the Red Queen from** _ **Alice: Madness Returns**_ **.**

 ***Sephtis can control darkness as a homage to his original parentage in** _ **Bittersweet Lullaby**_ **.**

 ***The Twins and the Dragon Boy will make another appearance sometime soon. They're the most inhumane characters of** _ **Children's War**_ **so far.**

 ***The nickname Phantom Gian comes from** _ **D.N Angel**_ **. Phantom Thief Dark is a source of inspiration for the terrorist and so is a certain character from** _ **Mirai Nikki**_ **. I don't think I have to specify but she is a terrorist.**

 ***Team Eden x Aster x Shion to serve justice! Those three should not be left unsupervised. Hyuk hyuk hyuk.**


	4. 4: Royals in Lucifenia

**Rating: T+**

 **Relationships: Nezumi x Shion, Shion v Aster (brotherly love/rivalry), platonic!Nezumi x Rin, onesided!Kai x Rin, onesided!Eden x Rin, Hayden x Pia, Haruko x Rikku, Edward x Elizabeth, Nath x Dylan, Dylan v Black (rivalry), onesided!Black x Aster**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs (and loads of them, haha), rantings from a mad author, (very) inconsistent updates, grammatical errors and no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6, the song Children's War by the Kagamine Twins or Beyblade or Rise of the Guardians (I'm only borrowing Kai and Jack, to be honest), only the plot and the OCs. They belong to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Dedication: To nezushijustwantstobefree. To all those that read, favorite, follow and comment.**

 **Anime: Welcome to the fourth installment of Children's War! Enjoy!**

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

 **4: Royals in Lucifenia**

 _Royal City Lucif, Lucifenia_

Rin might have been a recluse but he knew many people in Lucifenia. Whether he knew them because he actually talked to them or Nezumi informed him, it didn't matter. The fact remained that Rin knew everyone and the stranger entering his library wasn't from around here.

It was a young man dressed in rather expensive clothes. His long hair was secured by a ribbon and there was mud in his boots. Rin almost growled until he remembered Nezumi teased him over that, saying that he sounded like a disgruntled cat. Ironic, considering Rin was afraid of cats.

Rin missed Nezumi. His only friend had left two days ago to the neighboring city of Roled, in search of more treasure and books. While Rin didn't mind his friend's thieving activities, he'd prefer Nezumi hanging out in the library like old times. The fun old times, such as being raised by the old man who had instilled many habits on the young men. One of them was lockpicking, haggling and the pet peeve of not allowing dirty shoes inside their precious home.

"Stop right there and remove your shoes." Rin practically hissed.

The young man paused before looking up, spotting Rin sitting on the crevice of the ceiling. Rin raised an eyebrow, "Don't look too surprised. Someone has to maintain this place clean." He was also hiding some dark tomes inside this crevice but the stranger didn't need to know that.

"I've never seen a librarian on the ceiling of such an imposing library. Do you not fear heights?" The young man asked.

Rin looked up at the skylight and touched it. He looked back at the young man, "Not really. I'm closer to the sky this way." He jumped and he saw the young man flinch. He caught onto a pillar, grinning down at his visitor, "Besides, this gives me such a rush." He proceeded to climb down, the other looking at him impressed.

"You can fall to your death like that." The male warned.

"Perhaps." Rin said.

He didn't tell him that he and Nezumi had climbed that pillar numerous times since they were children. They had fallen numerous times but they never died due to their magical nature. This man didn't have to know that, of course.

Rin dusted himself and stared at the stranger, "You're not from around here, are you?"

The man tilted his head, "Neither are you. Are you from Asmodean?"

"That's a personal question. You don't even know my name yet." Rin said, almost playfully. The man raised his eyebrow and Rin crossed his arms, "I don't even know yours."

"Call me . . . Erebus."

"As in the god of darkness?" Rin laughed, moving through the shelves as 'Erebus' removed his shoes, "My, aren't you arrogant? Calling yourself a god? I should call you Tantalus instead, seeing how you think yourself the equal of a god."

"Clever silver tongue. If I am Tantalus, what are you, then?"

Rin appeared behind 'Erebus', adept at moving through the bookshelves in silence with relative ease, "Do you know what the punishment Tantalus received from the gods after he fed his son to them to embarrass them was?" The other young man jumped and Rin smirked, allowing his eyes to shift into the scalene Draconian eyes for the briefest of moments.

"He was to stand in a river that made it up to his neck while a tree filled with delicious fruits hung above him," Rin answered, "When he was hungry, he'd reach out to the fruit only for it to vanish and hang above his reach. When he was thirsty, he'd try to drink from the river, only for it to evaporate as soon as he tried to quench the thirst. You wish for my name yet I shall dangle it tantalizing close to you, Erebus."

"Quite the storyteller." 'Erebus' said, turning around and grabbing Rin's hand.

Rin flinched and the young man held his hand close to his lips. Rin tried to yank his hand away and he almost shrieked when the young man wrapped his free arm around his waist and pulled him close to his chest.

He smiled at Rin's distress, "Care to tell me more?"

"Release me this instant, you brute." Rin hissed.

"No." 'Erebus' said, playfully. He leaned forward, "In order for me to do that, I require payment. May I steal a kiss from you?"

"In your dreams, you lunatic." Rin deadpanned.

Rin stomped on the young man's bare feet, causing himto yell and break away from the embrace. Rin vanished behind some bookshelves, "If you're here in some mad attempt to win my hand or something of that ilk, I suggest you leave now. I am no maiden and I am certainly no bachelor."

"Don't be so cruel, Eurydice." Erebus said, looking around and holding his foot, "I just quite happen to be smitten by you."

"You don't even know me." Rin frowned, as Erebus began walking around searching for him. He picked up a random book and leaned slightly on a bookcase, "I know what love is. I've read so many romance novels, after all. However, I do not believe in the fairy tale love at first sight. Love is something that needs to be nurtured. You fall in love when you know the person over time. Love at first sight is nothing more than a pretty word to disguise the word lust." He closed the book and walked to another shelf, "If you want to experience lust, go to the House of Flowers. The library is no place for a shallow romance."

"Then what is it for?"

Rin closed his eyes, basking in the smell of his beautiful library, "It is to nurture knowledge. To expand the mind, to help explore distant worlds while remaining rooted to this place. To experience something new and learn. To yearn for a place you do not even know and love people you've never even known. The library is a place for love, friendship, knowledge, power, sorrow, strife and wishes. But not lust and shallow feelings."

This library had been his home for so long, his sanctuary from those that had wished him dead. He had met Nezumi here, had grown up under the tutelage of the old librarian before death took him. This place was sacred to Rin. This place was his sanctuary - his home - and the books were precious pieces of his soul. Rin loved this place more than he would ever love himself.

"Sounds wonderful."

Rin squeaked, opening his eyes and turning to see he was being caged by Erebus. The young man leaned closer, "You're quite something special, Eurydice."

Rin wondered if a headbutt would be an appropriate response to his current situation before Erebus grabbed his hands, "Then let's get to know each other."

"What's going on?"

Rin turned to see the black-clad and veiled Astre. The boy crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Darling librarian, is this man bothering you? I won't hesistate to kill him for you, if you'd like."

"Lily," Rin spoke, using the other's flower name to protect his true identity, "are you here to return your book?"

"Of course." Astre said, walking towards them.

As he did, Rin slipped his hands away from the other boy's grasp and then ducked below to escape his situation. Astre paused in front of Erebus, his head slightly tilted. Suddenly, he lifted his veil, revealing his eyes and making Erebus pause.

Astre gave a cruel smile, "If you want some fun of the sexual kind, you can find me in the House of Flowers. The name is Lily, if you happen to be interested."

Erebus flushed at the words Astre said seductively. With a charming voice like that, it wasn't a big surprise that Astre was so popular, Rin thought. He headed to his desk, sitting down in front and taking out a large tome that revealed what books had been taken out.

Rin cleared his throat, "So, how did you enjoy your read?"

"It was splendid, as always. You always know what to recommend." Astre answered, returning his book. As Rin wrote that it had been returned, Astre smiled, "I'd like to request The Tale of the Four Kings by Hao Kuon."

"Ah, I love that story as well," Rin said as he wrote the name of the novel, Astre's name and the date.

Hao Kuon was a mysterious novelist that published fantastical works of fantasy. The Tale of Four Kings was written when the Kings of Draconia first came to the throne. The story revolved around the four kings - named Alexiel, Hadriel, Gabriel and Seraphiel - and how they tried to protect their kingdom from a demon king while also struggling with adolescence, politics, betrayal, assassinations and magic. Filled with great duels - using swords and magic - and beautiful worlds, it was said to have been King Maxiel's favorite story.

"Also, The Kingdom of the Solitary Queen by Hao Kuon."

"Ah, I haven't read that in ages." Rin said.

Erebus walked closer to the two. Rin paid him no mind, remembering the first novel Hao Kuon had written that had gotten him fame.

The Kingdom of the Solitary Queen revolved a headstrong yet naive princess named Selene that became the queen of her kingdom after the assassination of her whole family. Much like it's successor, the story possessed elements of politics, betrayal, assassinations and magic. However, instead of dealing with demons, the Queen dealt with humans and learned the true nature of humanity. This story was said to have been beloved by King Halt, who said that he learned a lot about the nature of people and how to govern thanks to the fictional Queen Selene.

"Interesting choices." Erebus mumbled, making Astre and Rin turn to him. He raised an eyebrow, "Those two novels are not commonly read by peasants. Usually, they're read by aristocrats. What's a prostitute doing reading those stories?"

Astre's eyes glowed and Erebus was lifted in the air. Erebus's eyes were wide as Astre glared, "Don't you dare label people like that. What do you know about me, after all?"

"Here are your books, Lily," Rin smiled.

He handed over the two books that he always had inside his desk in case he wanted to read them when there were no people in his sanctuary. It also helped to keep them there when Nezumi was around.

Rin looked up at the dangling young man. He chuckled, "Thanks for that."

Astre turned to him and gave him a small smile, taking the books, "Thank you. You're always so kind, Diamond of Lucifenia."

"Only to good customers, Lily."

With that, Astre placed the books in a satchel and lowered his veil. He waved goodbye, a gesture that Rin mirrored. As he left, Astre released his hold on the rude Elphe man. The young man almost yelped as he fell to the ground. He was lucky that he hadn't been too high up.

Rin chuckled, "You deserved that. Lily became a prostitute to survive the Draconian Hunts. We all had to do one thing or another to survive. Some of us became slaves, others became prostitutes, others became criminals and others were lucky to have places they could go to after the Fall."

"I see." Erebus said. He sighed, "I wish to apologize to him. I had no idea. But that boy was no ordinary Draconian. Do you know what his status was before he fell?"

"No. It's not the question you ask. How would you like it if you fell from grace as a proud noble to something like a prostitute, forced to use your body to please others and surviving because those people like you? Then, someone asks what you used to be before you became a prostitute. Wouldn't that be a cruel thing to ask?"

"Ah, you're right."

They were silent before Erebus walked closer to the desk, "Then, Eurydice, why don't we-?"

"Take a hint, 'Erebus'. I am already taken."

It was a lie. But Rin didn't want to deal with this young man anymore. He glared, "My betrothed is away in business in Roled but he'll come back soon. He always comes back to me."

"Betrothed?"

Rin smirked, "Surprising, isn't it? I was surprised too when our grandfathers told us. We're only waiting for approval and to turn seventeen. He's not going to be happy when he sees you harassing me."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

Erebus sighed, turning around, "I understand. I do have honor, Eurydice."

With that, he left the library. Rin held in the need to sigh. He scratched the back of his head, "Well, well, I do hope that Nezumi doesn't mind me using him as a human shield against that man."

He laid his chin on the surface of his desk, "Nezumi, when are you coming back home?"

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

Shion had parted from Aster and Eden, walking next to his horse. It was a rather slow day, the trio trying to decide where in the world a place like the Dragon's Eye would set shop or where Phantom Gian would place bombs. He sighed, stopping in front of a rather rundown tavern that was nowhere as prestigious as the inn-tavern owned by the Lazdien family.

He was tempted to enter. He stopped when he saw that a couple of men were entering with rowdy laughter and drunken speech. Entering there would not be a fun experience at all. He sighed again, forging forward.

This place would not be attacked. It was obvious they'd attack the town square but from where? The square would be heavily guarded so it would be hard for anyone to enter without a knight or guard knowing. Still, it was better to know the roads intimately in case of an emergency.

As Shion was pondering this, a figure bumped into him and the two fell, sprawled on the ground. Shion groaned, his head throbbing from where it had hit the ground. He looked up to see the person he had been attacked by. He saw the stranger was straddling him, looking behind him.

Shion observed the stranger above him silently. He had his slate-colored hair up in a small ponytail and he was dressed rather oddly, the outfit fitting a street rat yet it looked like it had been a hand-me-down from a wealthy individual. His jawline looked sharp, and his profile looked rather noble.

The stranger was handsome. Very handsome. Shion thought that Eden had been handsome but this stranger outclassed the prince of Elphegort. Rags and filth couldn't hide his beauty. Shion was absolutely floored by this handsome stranger.

Shion blushed before coughing, "Mind getting up?"

The stranger looked down at him and Shion was immediately bewitched by the glowing silver eyes that were now focused on him. They seemed so deep and intense, swirling with the experiences of their owner. They were so sharp and calculating, the eyes of an old soul trapped inside a young body.

These types of eyes were the ones Nath often spoke to him about. The ones that reflected the soul, the one filled with so much wisdom. Nath said that these eyes were of people that had gone through so much pain in their life. It was strange meeting someone with such beautiful, soulful eyes.

"Sorry." The handsome boy with the beautiful eyes said after a while, standing up. He offered his hand to Shion. Shion stared at the offered hand before looking up to see the stranger's face.

The stranger raised an eyebrow, "Do you need some help or do you like to be on the ground gawking at me?"

Shion blushed, looking down to stare at the offered hand. When he took the boy's hand, he felt something warm and familiar about this person. He felt so happy yet so sad being next to this person. It was unexplainable yet this feeling felt right.

Shion was pulled to his feet. He was about to let go of the warm hand when the boy tightened the grip softly. Shion looked at the boy and was surprised to see he was staring at their joined hands.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?"

The stranger frowned, "Do I know you?"

"No." Shion muttered.

He could seeing that the other boy was searching his face, wondering where he had seen him before. Because, even though he had said they didn't know each other, this boy was so familiar. Was this truly their first meeting?

"Strange." The stranger answered after a long pause in which they had just stared at each other, tightening his grip on Shion's hand, "I feel like I know you. I guess we met a long time ago, in another time."

The two stared at each other for a long time again, searching for the reason for these feelings. The feelings and moment they shared was broken when shouting guards were heard. The stranger turned around, releasing his hold on Shion's hand. Shion looked at the direction he was staring at before grabbing the boy's hand again and pulling him into the rundown tavern.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh." Shion hissed, dragging the other boy into a seat near the corner. They were ignored by the rowdy crowd. Shion took the boy's scarf off and wrapped it around the other's head, so only his eyes were visible. He looked out one of the broken windows and watched several guards run through.

"What did you do?" He questioned the boy.

"Nothing." The boy replied, an obvious lie. His eyes darted down and Shion's eyes followed the satchel he hadn't realized the other had on.

Shion frowned, "You're a thief?"

"So, what of it?" The boy said, appearing to raise an eyebrow because of how the fabric moved, "Think that being a thief is a bad profession in this place? I'm doing what I'm good at and surviving. In comparison to being a prostitute, a drug addict or being sold off like common cattle, being a thief doesn't sound so bad, does it?"

"Why would you be struggling financially like that? Unless-."

The boy appeared to be smirking and Shion's eyes were able to see the boy's brilliant eyes become cat-like, the main feature of a Draconian. He allowed the eye-shape pupil to remain as he continued, "You know that life has been a bitch to Draconians, even half-Draconians like myself."

"Goodness, I didn't know." Shion gasped, "If only-."

"We can't live with 'if only'. We wouldn't do much, would we?" He replied, before his eyes shifted back to normal, "Anyways, what's your name, stranger?"

"Shion. Shion d'Arte Lucifen." Shion answered. The other's eyes widened and Shion put a finger over his lips, "Don't be alarmed and don't cause a scene, please."

"How can I not, Your Highness?" The other boy hissed, "You're the _prince_ of Lucifenia and I'm just a random thief and we're both inside the most lewd tavern in Lucif. Trust me, anyone else would make a scene. Damn, I am going to get executed if this becomes public!"

"Fair point on making a scene, not on the execution part. Just try not to cause a scene," Shion paused, staring at the other boy who didn't seem to catch onto what he was asking. He coughed, "Try not to . . ." When the other still didn't catch his question, he sighed, "What's your name?"

"Oh. Right." The half-Draconian coughed awkwardly, "Nezumi. Just Nezumi. Not as grand a name as yours but it's mine."

"Nezumi. It means 'rat' or 'mouse' in another language, doesn't it?" Shion questioned.

Nezumi blinked as Shion chuckled, "So, the street rat is named Nezumi? That is ironic. Please tell me someone else has commented on your ironic name and profession before. It'd be a surprise if not."

"They usually don't live long enough for that." Nezumi retorted.

Shion chuckled again, "Cute. I think I am quaking in my boots."

"You should be. I'm serious, Your Highness." Nezumi drawled.

"Nezumi isn't a bad name to have, you know," Shion said with a small smile, "You should be proud to have it."

Nezumi blinked, "You think so?"

Shion nodded, "Names carry power, Nezumi. To not carry a name is the worse thing you can do to anyone. That's why everything has a name. To give it meaning and power. So even if your name means 'rat' or 'mouse', it is a name that must be worn with pride."

"You're a strange one, Your Highness." Nezumi noted.

Shion shrugged, "I suppose so." He looked out to see that the men were gone. He turned to face Nezumi and smiled, "They're gone. You can go now." Shion got up and was about to leave before Nezumi spoke once again.

"Why did you save me?"

Shion looked back and made direct eye contact with those enchanting, familiar eyes. Time seemed to stop and Shion kept feeling that warmth. He didn't know why he saved Nezumi. It had been instinct but he didn't know how to describe that instinct. It had just. . .

"I just felt like it was the right thing to do." Shion replied honestly. He winked, "I hope to see you again, Nezumi. Just not in danger this time." He left the tavern, unaware of the strange look Nezumi was still throwing at him.

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

Aster was unsure why his head hurt so much right now but he was aware that he was on the ground, having fallen from his horse. To make matters worse, there was an annoying voice trying to see if he was fine.

Aster held his head, "What hit me? A stone?"

"Um, no, milord. That was my bread." The voice said.

Aster focused his vision and was met with a rather handsome blond haired, freckled, blue-eyed male. He would have remembered more if he felt as if he wasn't about to die from the pain on his head. He sat up with the help of the large blond boy.

"Sorry about that, milord," The large boy rambled, "I don't have complete control of my anger, you see, and my father told me that I messed up the formula by not adding the right amount of water to the bread so I got upset with myself and seeing that dry and ugly bread just made things worse so I-."

"Please slow down. I can only process so much thanks to that wayward bread." Aster mumbled, slowly getting to his feet.

Thankfully, the boy leaned him close to his horse. Aster massaged his temple, looking pained. The boy bowed, spouting apologies Aster didn't process. The last thing he remembered thinking was that he hadn't found a weak spot in the defenses. He hadn't expected to be attacked just when he thought the city square was secured. How foolish of him.

"That's enough of the apologies, young man. I can assure you that I'm not in any immediate danger because of the flying bread of doom." Aster stated, cutting the apologies of the young man short.

"Milord, are you sure?" The boy asked, straightening himself, You see, I have-."

"I am fine. What's your name?"

The boy blinked before bowing again, "Christian, milord! Christian Arendalle."

Aster felt the beginning of recognition kick in. He snapped his fingers, "Correct me if I'm wrong, Christian Arendalle, but isn't that the family name of the bakers that make some of the royal cakes?"

Christian Arendalle nodded, "Yes, milord! Have you had the pleasure to eat some of my father's cakes? He uses the finest ingredients for the royal cakes!"

"Every celebration, I taste it. Your father is an excellent baker."

"Do you? I wish I had some of that skill to be so well known." Christian Arendalle clapped his hands together, "I've been so rude, milord! I haven't asked your name? I apologize but I'm terrible with faces!"

Aster chuckled, "Don't fret. I am Aster. Aster d'Arte Lucifen."

"Ah, I see, milord!" Christian Arendalle processed the information slowly. His eyes widened when Aster's identity finally kicked in. He cried out, kneeling down, "A thousand pardons, Your Highness Prince Aster! I nearly killed you, my prince!"

"As I said, I am fine, Christian Arendalle. I am feeling a bit better "

"My prince, I do apologize for hitting you. Do you need help getting on your horse?"

Aster nodded, "I do, Christian Arendalle. I'm afraid I do not feel strong enough to do so."

"I understand, my prince!" Christian Arendalle bowed before clearing his throat, looking away, "Do-Do I have permission to touch you?"

Aster chuckled again, "You already touched me when you helped me get to my feet. Or have you forgotten about that?"

"Can I get executed for that?"

Aster laughed, "Don't be silly. Do you know how many people would be executed for touching princes? Half of the population would not exist. Honestly, the ideas you come up with."

Christian Arendalle blushed, placing his hands on Aster's hips. Aster paused in his laughter as Christian lifted him up. He did it so easily. As if Aster weighed nothing. He set him on top of the horse, letting him go once it looked like Aster was stabilized.

"Thank you, Christian Arendalle."

Christian Arendalle smiled, "Just Christian, my prince."

"Christian," Aster stopped himself from continuing. He bowed his head, "Thank you for helping me. I hope to see you again. Just don't hit me in the head next time we meet."

"Of course, my prince."

Aster smiled, urging his horse forward. He waved goodbye, watching as Christian waved goodbye in return. After a while, a young girl urged Christian to enter the shop. He said something to the girl before entering the shop.

Aster looked forward, "Christian Arendalle, huh?"

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

 _Outskirts of Lucif, Lucifenia_

"This is perfect. We'll set up camp here." The master of the Dragon Eye told his employees.

The carts stopped moving but none of the people inside were allowed out. Not when they could run away. The ringmaster paused, hearing soft humming. He turned to see it was coming from the Dragon Boy. He paused, seeing the Dragon Boy was glowing and his face had slightly changed.

The boy looked _normal_ as his sclera was now white and his pupils were less dilated. The glow of his eyes had vanished and his talons and fangs were gone. Even the scales that marred his body were gone. However, he was glowing. He looked so happy, humming an unfamiliar song.

When the Dragon Boy stopped humming, he returned to his normal, dragon-like state, but he didn't look as weak or as dazed as usual. It seemed as if the humming had given him new life. How unnatural.

"What did you do?"

The Dragon Boy turned to him and tilted his head, "This one. . . has no idea. This one wants to remember."

"Remember what?"

"Remember what this one has forgotten." He said simply, "This one is lost right now. This one wants to know about this one." He closed his eyes, laying down and smiling, "This one will be found. This one . . . waits for the Great Day."

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

 _Royal City Lucif, Lucifenia_

Eden, Shion and Aster were all sitting on a table in the Lazdien inn, each of them drinking water. None of three spoke, thinking about their experiences while patrolling the streets of Lucifenia. Eden thought of Eurydice and his betrothed Nezumi, Shion thought of the handsome rogue Nezumi and Aster thought of the silly yet kind Christian Arendalle.

Aster was the first that got his bearings, "I found no possible weaknesses. If he plans to attack on the Great Day, there is no way he will make it alive to the heart of the city."

"I searched all of the possible entryways as well. While there are possible alleyways, they would be dangerous for anyone to go in." Shion sighed, "We've been searching for at least two days, Prince Eden. Lucif is fine and there's no possible way for anyone to come in. Much less a wanted criminal like Phantom Gian."

"We can't give up and let our guards down. Phantom Gian will come here. I know it." Eden hissed.

"How will we be able to catch him before he does anything that hurts the civilians?"

"Well, that's something we need to discuss. I hope I still have your time, my princes."

"Of course!"

While the three royals continued talking, a hooded figure in the table next to them listened intently. He lifted his head, blue Draconian-shaped eyes peeking out. He smirked, playing with an ornate dagger, "My, what an adorable betrothed I have. I'd like to see you catch me, darling."

 _ **~~~Only you are a suitable rival for me~~~**_

 ****Notes****

 ***Eden calls Rin "Eurydice" as in the girl Orpheus went to the Underworld for. Hades allowed Eurydice to return to him, so long as Orpheus didn't turn around to see her. Unfortunately, he does and Eurydice returns to be a ghost, forever out of his reach. Rin is out of Eden's reach for now(?) so he calls him "Eurydice".**

 ***[** ". . . I am no maiden and I am certainly no bachelor." **] Rin is saying that he's not a virgin or single, even though that is a liiiiiiieeeee.**

 ***Yes, Rin did just say that he and Nezumi are together romantically. Yes, Rin is a liar.**

 ***Shion and Nezumi finally meet!**

 ***Nezumi is a cultured person and he never says Shion's name informally. He called him Your Highness 3 times. Meanwhile, Shion said the name 'Nezumi' a total of 5 times in their conversation.**

 ***Likewise, Aster and Christian share a similar dynamic. Aster called Christian by his complete name 5 times and once by just Christian. Christian called Aster 'milord' 7 times and 'my prince' 5 times.**

 ***Oh, Dragon Boy, my dear.**

 ***Yes, that is Phantom Gian in the inn overhearing the twins and Eden. No, I won't say who he is referring to.**

 ***Songs of the chapter: It's You by Henry, When Night Falls by Eddy Kim, When I Saw You by Bumkey**

 ****Favorite scenes to write: Shion and Nezumi's meeting, followed by Aster and Christian's then Rin and Eden's.**


End file.
